We Are Kagamine's GenderBend !
by An L.K
Summary: Aku melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Sesuatu yang pertama kali aku lihat. Karena kami, baru saja diciptakan.


An : yo, yo... apa kabar?  
jarang" diriku curcol di awal crita, habis mau ngasih _warning_ nih..

**Warning : Banyak perpidahan POV, typo, abal"an, ending GJ**

An : yup, warningnya udah, sekarang tinggal disclaimernya..

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha n Crypon. **

An : Aku? aku yang punya cerita~  
maaf klo ada kesamaan cerita,  
_Enjoy~_

* * *

Aku melihat sesuatu.  
Sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya.  
Sesuatu yang pertama kali aku lihat.  
Karena kami, baru saja diciptakan

* * *

**We're Kagamine Gender Bend!**

* * *

_Lenka POV_

* * *

"Rin-kun? Bisa bantu aku?"

"Ok, tapi berhentilah memanggilku 'Rin', Lenka. Namaku Rinto." Dia bangkit dari 'PW'nya yang tidur disofa sambil membaca komik itu.

"Ne.. Maaf Rinto aku lupa."

Yoroshiku. Dia Rinto Kagamine, dan seperti yang Rinto bilang, aku Lenka Kagamine. Eh? Marga kami sama dengan _Duo_ Kagamine dari Vocaloid? Ya, kalian benar. Namun, kami bukan saudara dari _Duo_ Kagamine tersebut, melainkan genderbender mereka. Kenapa kami bisa ada? Karena pencipta kami sangat mengidolakan Kagamine bersaudara, karena itulah bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Kagamine bersaudara (27 Desember) kami diciptakan. Aku memiliki 67 % sifat Len, dan sisanya pemalu. Sedangkan Rinto memiliki 99.9 % sifat Rin, 0.1 % sifat nakalnya. Yah, itu yang dikatakan di t*lolpedia, soal benar atau tidaknya, aku yakin itu tidak benar.

"Hm... Selesai. Apa cuma ini, Lenka?"

"Hai'. Arigatou, Rinto." Kemudian Rinto kembali ke'PW'nya itu. Karena pekerjaan kami selesai, yaitu menyiapkan makan, aku menghampiri Oto-san, pencipta kami.

"Oto-san, makanannya sudah siap."

"Terima kasih, Lenka. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa, Oto-san. Anggap saja ini balas budi dari kami." Balasku tersenyum pada Oto-san.

"Ayo Oto-san, biar kubantu." Aku membantu Oto-san menuju meja makan. Oto-san agak tidak kuat berjalan, mungkin karena faktor umur manusia yang mempengaruhi energi seseorang. Berbeda dengan kami.

Aku, Rinto, dan Oto-san selalu makan bersama. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah mengapa aku merasa hangat.

"Ah, Lenka lihat itu!" seru Rinto menunjuk kearah TV.

"Eh?" spontan kepalaku menoleh aku arah TV.

"Ah! Len! Oto-san! Ada Len!" dengan cepat aku mengambil posisi didepan TV.

"Haha, Lenka selalu seperti itu jika ada Len." Eh? Sepertinya ketahuan ya, kalau aku mengagumi Len Kagamine, karya _Original_ dariku.

"Hah, respon yang berlebihan dari seorang Lenka, bukan?" ejek Rinto.

"Apaan sih." Wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Lagipula kamu pantas berkata seperti itu setelah mengoleksi _mercadise_ Rin Kagamine secara berlebihan, hah?" balasku mengejek Rinto.

"Eh?" jawab Rinto dan Oto-san bersamaan. Jika aku mengagumi Len Kagamine, Rinto pun mengagumi Rin Kagamine. Jika ingin tau dimana tempat colector Rin Kagamine terlengkap, dsb. Kamar Rinto lah salah satu tempatnya. Semua benda yang berhubungan dengan Rin Kagamine ada disana, termasuk gambar _fanmade_ Yang-Tak-Patut-Dilihat juga ada disana. Mungkin yang tidak dimilikinya hanyalah Rin Kagamine yang asli.

"Jadi uang tahun barumu selalu habis untuk membeli _mercadise_ Rin, Rinto?" tanya Oto-san.

"Itu..." Rinto menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan _deadglare_. 'DEG' jujur aku merinding.

"Lenka, kau janji akan merahasiakannya bukan?" tanya Rinto padaku dengan _evilsmile_ nya.

"Tapi, jika ditutup-tutupi tidak baik kan?" jawabku polos.

'BRAKK!' akh! Sendok kayu yang kudapat saat _sale_ di _supermarket_ seharga 100 yen dia patahkan. Yah... padahal aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah.

"Lenka... kau... awas kau ya!" Gawat! Rinto marah!

* * *

_Rinto POV_

* * *

Cih! Dia...

"Lenka...Kau..." aku menatapnya tajam. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah mematahkan sendok kayu yang katanya Lenka dapatkan dengan susah payah saat _sale_. Lenka menatapku dengan ketakutan bercampur kebingungan karena tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"... Awas kau ya!" ancamku padanya

"Kyaa!"

"Ne, ne... kalian berdua, tenanglah." Lerai Oto-san.

"Gomenasai, Rinto." Ucap Lenka

"Hn.. baiklah." Jawabku mencoba meredakan emosiku.

'Klung-Klung'  
Suara aneh itu... suara kodok? Atau suara pesan di _facebook_? Kalau tidak salah itu suara...

"Email?"

"Biar kulihat." Pinta Lenka. Sepertinya Lenka serius membaca email itu, aku jadi penasaran.

"Dari siapa, Lenka? Pacarmu?" ucapku menghampiri Lenka.

"Bu... bukan! Ini dari Mikuo-nii! Lagi pula aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Ya,aku tau. Kau kan tidak pernah keluar (kecuali waktu berbelanja) apalagi main keluar, mana bisa punya pacar coba?" wajahnya memerah, aku tidak tau dia memerah karena marah, atau malu. Tapi wajahnya yang _blushing_, terlihat manis.

Aku membaca email dari Mikuo, mantan tetangga kami dulu, atau kenalan? Ya.. dulu hubungan kami dekat. (An: bukan dalam arti Mikuo itu mantan pacar Rinto lho! That's maho~)

_From : Mikuo_

_Moshi-moshi Kagamine's. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik? Atau sudah rusak? Kasihan...  
Jika ingin tau kabarku, aku baik-baik saja disini. Because I have Miku here.  
Latihanku dengan para Vocaloid berjalan lancar, semakin lama semakin baik.  
Para Vocaloid juga baik dan ramah, mereka tidak membanding-bandingkan kita yang genderbdend dengan diri mereka.  
Tenang saja, walau sudah mendapat teman yang hebat, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian kok, yang bisa dibilang masih anak ayam lah...  
Oh, ya. Kalian tidak ingin menyusulku kesini? Kagamine bersaudara ingin bertemu kalian lho. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Rinto ya, sang kolektor Rin terlengkap. Sepertinya Rin agak ketakutan padamu.  
Karena jadwalku padat, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi.  
Jadi sampai sini dulu. Jaa ne.  
Salam manis buat Lenka. Buat Rinto? Asin aja kali ya..._

Yak... Mikuo mengirimkan email sok datar nan sinis.

"Biar aku yang membalasnya duluan." Pintaku.

_From : Rinto_

_Moshi-moshi, Mikuo. TTP aja ,ok?  
Aku disini baik-baik saja, mana mungkin Oto-san membiarkan ku rusak?  
Soal anak ayam... Ya, kami memang masih anak ayam. Tapi setidaknya kami tahu tempat, tidak seperti burung bangkai yang nyasar ke kandang burung merak layaknya dirimu . Um... Kasihan sekali Miku-hime berada disampingmu... ckckck... Kupikir kau akan merusak latihan para Vocaloid, ternyata diluar dugaan. Untunglah kalau begitu.  
Baiklah, sekian dulu. Aku juga ogah-ogahan mengganggu jadwalmu. Yang ngirim pesan siapa dulu coba?  
Jaa ne.  
Btw, salam PAHIT juga untukmu._

Setelah puas membalas. Aku beranjak dari depan monitor menuju kamar tercintaku yang penuh dengan... ups, lupakan...

* * *

_Lenka POV_

* * *

Sehabis membalas pesan Mikuo. Rinto kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Oto-san bingung dengan sikap Rinto.

"Huft..." sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan tawa membaca pesan itu. Mereka memang tidak berubah. Dimana pun dan kapan pun mereka selalu bertengkar dingin.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membalas pesan Mikuo-nii juga, apalagi Mikuo-nii jarang menghubungi kami. Jadi tumben-tumbenan. Tapi karena Rinto sudah membalas pesan itu duluan, jadi... apa boleh buat. Kubiarkan saja Rinto yang membalasnya.

Setelah bisa mengontrol tawa yang dari tadi kutahan, aku membantu Oto-san yang dari tadi masih duduk di kursi menuju kamarnya.

Aku menatap pintu kamar Rinto. Hah... tadinya aku ingin meminta bantuan Rinto untuk belanja, tapi sepertinya... keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Aku pamit pada Oto-san sambil membawa daftar belanjaan untuk pergi ke supermarket.

"Nee, mau kemana?" tiba-tiba Rinto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku mau membeli bahan makanan, persediaan makanan untuk Oto-san tinggal sedikit."

"Biar kutemani."

"Ng... Baiklah."

Tidak biasanya kami pergi berbelanja berdua, padahal biasanya kami selalu bergantian. Um... mungkin sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa.

Entah mengapa sepanjang perjalanan aku menjadi berdebar-debar...

* * *

_Rinto POV_

* * *

"Biar kutemani." Tawarku. Hah? Tawarku? Untuk apa aku menawarkan diri?

"Ng... baiklah." Eh? Apa Lenka tidak merasa aneh? Yah... sudahlah, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah melihat Lenka belanja. Apa dia ragu-ragu jika memilih barang? Dia kan terlalu perhitungan. Atau dia sering mengalah pada orang lain jika barang yang mau dibeli tinggal sedikit? Lenka kan ngalahan. Hm... setahuku (sepengetahuan komikku) jika perempuan belanja itu... lama! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku menemani perempuan belanja? Akh! Pasrah saja lah.

"Um.. Kita butuh negi, kecap, cabai, garam, gula, teh, bayam, jagung, dan beberapa tisu." Ucap Lenka.

"Lumayan juga dari yang biasanya."

" Ya." Jawab Lenka singkat. Ya sudahlah, agar aku bisa cepat pulang sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mencari bahan-bahannya. Um... apa saja tadi? Kecap? Negi? Bayam? Gula? Garam? Jangung? Cabai? Dan...

"Tinggal teh dan tisu." Ya, tinggal teh dan tisu. Hah? Itu bukan suaraku kan? Tapi suara Lenka. Tinggal? Memang yang bahan lainnya sudah ia dapatkan?

Aku membuyarkan pikiranku dan melihat barang belanjaan Lenka.

"Teh juga sudah, sekarang tinggal tissu." Whut? Hebat... semuanya ada di keranjang. Kapan dia melakukannya?

Bodohnya aku, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir kalau Lenka itu perempuan yang belanjanya lama? Padahal aku tau kalau Lenka berbeda...

Sekarang Lenka menghampiri tempat tisu yang terletak cukup tinggi, dia menjulurkan tangannya keatas namun dia tidak sampai. _Poor_ Lenka.

Aku menghampiri Lenka dan mengambil beberapa tisu.

"Segini cukup?"

"I-iya. Arigatou Rinto."

"Ya, dari tadi kamu yang mengambil, setidaknya kamu bisa meminta bantuanku kan?"

Lenka tersenum manis kearahku.

'DEG'

Perasaan apa ini?

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami sedikit berbincang-bincang, seperti membicarakan kecepatan Lenka, dan tinggi badanku yang...

"HUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!" hah? Suara itu membuyarkan perbincangan kami. Kami melihat ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata itu suara seorang anak kecil di taman. Anehnya tidak ada yang menghiraukan anak itu. Dasar manusia.

Tentu saja Lenka tidak akan membiarkan anak itu, aku pun begitu. Jadi kami menghampirinya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"hiks... A-aku... terpisah dari... i-ibuku... hiks..."

"Sudah jangan menangis, kami akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya." Jawabku. Hah... bukan karena belanja aku jadi telat. Tapi karena mencari orang tua anak ini, hah... susah juga ya.

"Kimi wa Ouju, boku wa meshisukai..." eh?

* * *

_Lenka POV_

* * *

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Kudengar seorang anak akan lebih tenang jika mendengar sebuah lagu.

_kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane  
otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. Lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan sekarang. Lagu Len favoritku.

_tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

eh? Suara ini... aku menatap Rinto, Rinto juga menyanyi.

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Suara kami saling beriringan mengikuti alunan lagu itu. Walau tidak ada alunan musik, tapi kami bisa menyesuaikan lagunya.

_tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

Lagu yang indah.

_"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"  
"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"  
"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

_boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha  
unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru_

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kunrin shite'ta  
totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

_tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)  
kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Rinto selesai menyanyi, kemudian dia menatapku.

_moshimo umarekawareru naraba  
sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

Kami menyelesaikan lagu ini dengan suaraku. Kami saling berpandangan begitu selesai menyanyi.

'Prok-prok-prok'

Tak disangka kami mendapatkan tepuk tangan. Ternyata dari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami. Bahkan ada yang mengambil gambar kami dan mereka aksi kami. Astaga, aku sangat malu!

* * *

_Rinto POV_

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengitari kami, mereka menyoraki kami. Lenka hanya bisa blushing ditempat, aku yakin dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sekarang.

"Suara kakak bagus sekali!" seru anak yang semula menangis.

"Arigatou." Jawabku.

"Wah! Suara kalian bagus! Kalian penyanyi ya?"

"Nyanyi lagi dong!"

"Nama kalian siapa?"

"Ah, rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah kalian!"

"Kalian mirip Rin dan Len bersaudara deh!

"Ah! Iya benar! Mirip banget!"

Hah... banyak sekali kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan pada kami. Dasar.

Jika melihat keadaan Lenka, rasanya hanya aku yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Arigatou minna-san. Namaku Rinto dan dia Lenka. Maaf kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Oh ya, maukah kalian mencarikan ibu anak ini untuk kami? Maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang." Aku berlari sambil menarik tangan Lenka untuk menerobos segelintir pagar manusia.

"An-chan?"

"Ibu!"

Walau samar-samar aku mendengar suara anak tadi. Untunglah dia sudah menemukan ibunya.

Aku dan Lenka tetap berlari menuju rumah. Tidak peduli apa kata orang-orang yang terlihat kecewa dengan kepergian kami.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung mendobrak pintu rumah dan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Kami pulang! Hosh.. hosh... hosh.."

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." sepertinya Lenka juga kelelahan. Wajar saja, kita memang tidak diprogram menjadi atlet olah raga sih.

"Selamat dat.. Lenka? Rinto? Ada apa?" tanya Oto-san kaget.

"Kami... dikejar massa..."

"Apa? Kenapa? Kalian mencuri? Ya tuhan! Aku kan tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian seper..."

"Bukan! Kami hanya lari dari orang-orang yang mengagumi suara kami."

"Oh, kalian menyanyi didepan umum?"

"Iya."

"Hm.. kalau Rinto sih wajar-wajar saja bernyayi ditempat seperti itu, tapi kalau Lenka?"

"A-aku spontan menyanyi.."

"Ne.. apa maksudmu wajar-wajar saja, hah?" tanyaku dengan _deadglare_.

"Yah... Lenka kan pemalu... kalau Rinto mana punya kemalu..."

'wussh'

"...hmmbb" aku melemparkan bantal sofa yang paling dekat denganku, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat yang memalukan itu.

"Wakh! Oto-san! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Rinto?"

"Menutup mulut mesum itu." Ucapku lugas.

"Ehh?" Lenka tidak tau apa yang mau dibicarakan Oto-san tadi. Lenka memang polos. Jika kalian juga tidak mengetahui apa yang hendak dibicarakan Oto-san tadi, aku yakin kalian SOK POLOS.

"Haha... maaf Rinto, aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula aku tidak menyangka Rinto bisa mengetahui apa yang mau kubicarakan barusan."

"Insting." Tentu saja aku tau, dari kumpulan komik-komikku, ada beberapa yang berbicara seperti Oto-san tadi. Secara, aku langsung tau apa yang mau dibicarakannya.

Tidak yang seperti Lenka, dia tidak pernah membaca komikku, karena aku melarangnya. Bagaimana jika Lenka yang polos berubah menjadi nakal dan mesum gara-gara komik? Aku tak mau terima resiko.

Pernah suatu hari, saat aku sedang memasak, aku meninggalkan komikku disofa. Lenka yang penasaran mencoba membacanya. Tapi begitu aku mendengar suara komikku dibuka, aku langsung merespon dan mengambil komik itu, dan kupukulkan ke kepala Lenka. Jika ingin melihat kejadiannya, bisa dilihat di .net/1028964, kebetulan saat itu Oto-san mengambil gambarnya, dan menggungahnya ke internet.

Yak... maaf curcol.

"Um... Oto-san, ini belanjaanya. Aku taruh dimeja ya." Kata Lenka yang berhasil mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Sedangkan aku masih agak terengah-engah diruang tengah.

" Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Oto-san.

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu, ah salah, ruang tengah, ano... ruang makan.. yah itulah pokoknya. Aku melihat Lenka yang sedang duduk menonton TV dan Oto-san yang sedang makan. Sedangkan aku berjalan melewati merekan dan menuju kalender.

"Hah... kali ini giliranku berbelanja ya." Ucapku malas. Ternyata sudah seminggu berlalu, hari memang terasa cepat.

"Ah, Rinto, mau belanja ya? Biar kutemani." Tawar Lenka.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Kamu jaga Oto-san saja."

"Tak apa, pergilah berdua." Kata Oto-san tiba-tiba.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Oto-san?"

"Ya, lagi pula kalau berdua akan lebih cepat kan?"

"Baiklah, ayo Lenka."

"Hai'."

Dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket, aku melihat seorang anak kecil ditaman yang tidak asing bagiku. Dia duduk ditaman seperti sedang menanti sesuatu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Ah! Kak Rinto! Kak Lenka!" geez.. itu kan anak yang hilang minggu lalu, kalau tidak salah namanya...

"An, ya?" timpa Lenka.

"Eh? Kakak tau namaku?"

"Um... waktu itu, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namamu, lalu kamu membalas memanggilnya ibu, jadi.. itu namamu kan?" ucap Lenka. Jadi Lenka juga mendengar panggilan itu. Muka anak itu menjadi berseri-seri.

"Hehe~ Kak, ayo nyanyi lagi!"

"Baiklah, kira-kira lagu apa ya?" Lenka tersenyum dan memikirkan lagu yang hendak dia nyanyikan. Hah? Sekali lagi.. Lenka mau menyanyi di depan umum? Sepertinya anak itu membuat Lenka melupakan rasa malunya. Anak ajaib.

"Bagaimana kalau _Magnet_?"

* * *

_Lenka POV_

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau _Magnet_ saja?" kata Rinto.

_Magnet_? Lagu tentang cinta terlarang itu?

"Kenapa _Magnet_?" tanyaku.

"Um... karena aku tidak hafal lagu duet selain itu."

"Baiklah. Silahkan kamu mulai duluan." Kataku mempersilahkan.

"Ok."

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete _

Tanpa sadar, kami melakukan koreografi. Koreografi dari lagu _Magnet_.

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

Badan kami seakan _reflek_ menari.

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_mayoikonda kokoro nara  
kantan ni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru  
hima nado nai kurai ni_

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

Aku tau orang-orang memperhatikan kami. Namun, badan ini tidak menginginkan untuk menghiraukan mereka.

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
anata mo naite ita no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
furete ite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

Aku mengambil nafas sesudah menyelesaikan lagu ini.

Glek? Aku... aku... menari? Kegiatan paling memalukan didepan umum nomer satu dalam sejarah hidupku. Apa fungsi kami sebagai penyanyi yang telah lama terpendam sudah mulai berfungsi kembali? _Kami-sama_... apa yang telah _Kau _lakukan? Kamu kemanakan kesadaran seorang Lenka tadi?

'Plok-plok-plok'

Lagi-lagi kami mendapatkan tepuk tangan untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Wah! Kalian hebat, Lenka dan Rinto! Seperti yang kulihat di internet!" internet?

"Iya, kalian keren! Lebih keren aslinya daripada di youtube!" _youtube_?

Neee...? apa? Internet? _Youtube_? Maksutnya kami berada di internet dan _Youtube_ gitu?  
Aku benar-benar terkena _double shocking_ karena hal ini!

Disaat aku sedang berbingung-bingung ria, tiba-tiba seorang reporter dan kameramen datang menghampiri kami.

"Permisi. Saya dari LoidTV. Apa benar kalian Lenka dan Rinto yang sedang marak di internet?"

"Eh?"

Ok, hal ini benar-benar membuatku sangat kaget! Ini seperti hal yang dialami Briptu Norman di Indonesia, terkenal mendadak!

Rinto yang biasanya tenang dan cuek pun, hanya bisa cengo.

Aku menarik-narik lengan baju Rinto untuk menyadarkannya, dan memberi aba-aba bahwa suaraku sudah tidak bisa keluar sangking malunya!

* * *

_Rinto POV_

* * *

Lenka menarik lengan bajuku. Sepertinya dia berusaha menyadarkanku dari _shock_. Kulihat wajahnya merah padam bagaikan tomat. Dia memberiku aba-aba bahwa suaranya sudah tidak bisa keluar. Sudah kuduga.

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya Rinto beraksi! #plakk  
Seperti kata pepatah: Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak. Lenka menolak, terpaksa Rinto harus bertindak. (?)

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara didepan kamera.

"Kami memang Lenka dan Rinto. Tapi, kami tidak tau jika kami sedang marak di internet."

"Oh, jadi itu hanya kebetulan saja ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawabku.

"Um... jika dilihat-lihat, kalian sangat mirip dengan Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine ya?"

"Hm... soal itu..." aku memandang Lenka dengan pandangan _Bilang-Atau-Tidak-?_

Lenka mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya kami adalah _gender-bend _dari Rin dan Len Kagamine, Kami Rinto dan Lenka Kagamine."

"Hah!"

Jawabanku berhasil membuat orang-orang sekitar menjadi heboh.

"Wah! Jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan. Apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tidak, tapi kami ingin sekali bertemu dangan Rin dan Len."

Lagi-lagi Lenka menarik lengan bajuku. Lalu dia menunjuk ke arah jam ditengah taman.

Gawat! Kami terlalu lama disini! Oto-san pasti sudah menunggu!

"Maaf, kami harus segera pergi..."

'syut'

Lenka menarik tanganku untuk berlari.

"Akh! Tunggu!" ucap orang-orang yang sendari tadi memperhatikan kami.

Kami tidak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap berlari menuju supermarket.

* * *

_Lenka POV_

* * *

Kali ini aku yang menarik tangan Rinto. Rasa malu ini sudah membuatku gila.

Setibanya di supermarket aku langsung mengambil semua barang yang harus kubeli dan langsung membayarnya ke kasir.

"Be-berapa semuanya?" tanyaku. Tapi pelayan kasir itu malah cengo melihatku.

"Lenka, wajahmu masih merah padam lho." Kata Rinto.

"Eh? Be-benarkah? Aku sangat malu Rinto! Kita terkenal di Internet!" jawabku dengan sikap yang... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Tenanglah. Jika wajah dan sikapmu seperti ini, akan semakin membuat orang-orang curiga padamu. Bersikaplah seperti biasa." Ucap Rinto sampai mengelus kepalaku.

Rinto membuatku tenang.

* * *

"Kami pulang..."

"Oidekudasai, kalian berdua pintar menarik perhatian ya~" sambut Oto-san.

"Eh?" jawabku dan Rinto kebingungan.

"Maksut Oto-san?"

"Aku melihat semuanya, disiaran TV pagi tadi."

"Eh?" jawabku kaget.

"Siaran Live ya.. hah.." ucap Rinto menghela nafas pelan.

"O-oto-san! A-aku sangat malu! Aku tidak mau keluar rumah lagi!" rengekku sambil meletakkan wajahku dipangkuan Oto-san, seperti sedang sungkeman (?).

"Haha, jadi siapa yang akan berbelanja? Aku?" tanya Oto-san.

"Uh.. biar Rinto saja..." jawaku.

"Baiklah." Kata Rinto langsung menanggapi omonganku.

"Ri-Rinto? Honto ni?"

Rinto mengangguk.

"A-arigatou!"

"Douita."

Rinto membuatku senang dan agak tenang, walau sebenarnya dikepalaku masih terngiang kejadian tadi pagi. Apalagi dengan wajahku di TV.

* * *

_Normal POV_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, ada seorang lelaki berjas yang mendatangi kediaman mereka.

'tok-tok-tok'

"Hai, tunggu sebentar." Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Lenka sesudah membukakan pintu untuk pria itu.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Rinto dan Lenka Kagamine?"

"Ya, silahkan duduk." ucap Lenka mempersilahkan.

Rinto yang semula membaca komik dengan santainya di sofa, langsung menaruh komiknya dan duduk dengan sopan begitu melihat orang itu.

Setelah orang itu duduk, Lenka ikut duduk disebelah Rinto.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Rinto

"Begini, ada seseorang yang menyuruh saya untuk membawa kalian ke Sapporo."

"Sapporo? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Saya tidak boleh memberitahukan kalian, sepertinya dia ingin memberikan kejutan."

"Um... Kami harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Oto-san."

"Baiklah saya akan menunggu."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Lenka pergi ke kamar Oto-san meninggalkan Rinto bersama orang tadi.

Lenka menceritakan maksut kedatangan tamu itu pada Oto-sannya.

"Wah, itu bagus. Kalian ikut saja." Tanggap Oto-san.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Oto-san?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kasihan orang itu dibiarkan menunggu kan? Sudah, sana cepat." Jawab Oto-san sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah."

Lenka meninggalkan Oto-san yang berada dikamar dan menuju ruang tamu dengan rasa kawatir.

"Bagaimana Lenka?" tanya Rinto.

"Oto-san mengijinkan kita. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan." Jawab Lenka.

"Eh?" ucap Rinto bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya pria itu.

"Boleh Oto-san ikut?" pinta Lenka.

"Tentu saja dia ikut, bukan?" jawab pria itu.

"Eh?"

"Ya, dia tau kalian akan mengajak Oto-san kalian."

Lenka dan Rinto kebingungan dengan 'dia', 'dia' seperti tau apa saja tentang mereka.

Pria misterius itu mengajak mereka untuk segera berangkat. Rinto membawa Oto-san menuju mobil.

Dengan rasa ragu mereka menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh orang misterius tadi.

Dalam perjalanan Rinto dan Oto-san sibuk menduga-duga, sedangkan Lenka kawatir kalau ini adalah sebuah kasus penculikan sekeluarga. (?)

* * *

Sendari tadi perasaan mereka dirundungi kegelisahan. Namun lama-kelamaan mereka mulai kagum dengan pemandangan perkotaan sepanjang jalan yang belum pernah mereka jumpai sebelumnya. Bagaimana mau berjalan-jalan ke kota, jika keadaan Oto-san seperti itu?

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga membuat mereka lelah dan tertidur. Tapi tidak dengan Lenka. Lenka masih waspada dengan opininya tadi, walau sebenarnya dia juga mengantuk.

Setelah beberapa lama, mata Lenka terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disaat yang bersamaan Rinto terbangun dan langsung menyadari sikap Lenka yang aneh.

"Lenka! Lenka! Ada apa? Apa kita benar-benar diculik?" ucap Rinto dengan mengguncang-guncang pundak Lenka. Suara Rinto membuat Oto-san menjadi terbangun.

"Vo... vo... ca... Vocaloid..." ucap Lenka terbata-bata sambil menunjuk sesuatu diluar jendela.

Rinto dan Oto-san mengalihkan pandangn mereka pada apa yang ditunjuk Lenka.

Sebuah apartemen Vocaloid. Apartemen tempat berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukan Vocaloid. Tempat yang biasa mereka lihat diTV.

Alhasil, jadilah TRIO CENGO. Yang beranggotakan Lenka, Rinto, dan tidak lupa pula Oto-san mereka. Yak.. apakah TRIO CENGO bisa menjadi sepopuler Vocaloid? Kita nantikan saja tanggal mainnya. #plakk

Mobil memasuki kawasan apartemen vocaloid yang sangat luas itu, dan berhenti di depan salah satu pintu apartemen. Orang misterius yang membawa mereka turun dari mobil, diikuti dengan mereka.

"Mari, saya antar." Ucap pria itu.

Trio Cengo itu pun... ma-maksutku tiga orang itu pun mengikuti pria itu melewati beberapa koridor yang panjang. Sepanjang koridor mereka melirik kesana kemari mencari alamat (?). Mereka kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Panggung yang biasa dipakai untuk pentas para Vocaloid, mercadise Vocaloid limited edition, dan poster Vocaloid yang ditempel di sekitar koridor.

"Wah, Rinto lihat itu! Itu _mercadise_ Rin yang _limited_ _editon,_ kan?" tanya Lenka pada Rinto.

"Hm.. Kau benar, hanya ada 5 buah dijepang, persis seperti milikku." jawab Rinto datar.

Lenka dan Oto-san hanya bisa ber'wah' ria mendengar jawaban Rinto yang _cool_.

* * *

"Akh!"

"Ada apa, Lenka?"

"I-ini... Mikuo-nii kan?"

Lenka menunjuk sebuah poster besar disalah satu sudut koridor.

"Wah, ternyata Lenka bisa menemukanku ya?"ucap seseorang.

Tiba-tiba orang itu datang dari arah salah satu koridor.

"Kau... Mikuo?" kata Rinto pelan.

"Mi-Mikuo-nii! Apa kabar?" sapa Lenka bersemangat.

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Mikuo, teman masa kecil Lenka dan Rinto yang sekarang menjadi anggota Vocaloid.

"Aku baik, Rinto dan Oto-san juga baik!"

"Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, rambutmu juga semakin panjang. Makin manis saja." Ucap Mikuo sambil membelai rambut Lenka.

"A-arigatou..." Lenka menjadi blushing dibilang manis.

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu sekarang?" Rinto yang iri dengan pembicaraan mereka memotong pembicaraan.

"Eh? Rinto? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" goda Mikuo.

Mendengar jawaban Mikuo yang jelas-jelas mengabaikannya itu, Rinto langsung melemparkan _deadglare_ nya pada Mikuo.

"Ouch.. aku kan hanya bercanda." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, maaf Rinto, aku asyik sendiri dan melupakanmu." Kata Lenka polos.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu cemburu, ya kan?" ejek Mikuo.

"URUS..."

"Ne? Mikuo-nii? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" belum selesai Rinto menyelesaikan omongannya, seorang anak perempuan berambut _honey_ _blond_ berlari dari arah koridor Mikuo keluar tadi.

"Oh, gomen ne Rin-chan." Ucap Mikuo.

Lenka, Rinto, dan Oto-san menoleh berjamaah kearah Rinto, karena mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Rin Kagamine, idola Rinto.

Rinto diam memaku bagai fosil di alaska.

"Ne! Siapa cowok keren ini, nii-chan?" ucap Rin memandang Rinto dengan berbinar-binar.

"Oh, dia Rinto. Yang pernah kuceritakan itu."

Rin? Itu Rin? Rin bilang aku keren? Benar kah? Itulah yang dipikirkan Rinto yang sedang _blushing_ sendari tadi.

"Ya, ya. Kita bicara didalam saja ya." Ajak Mikuo.

"Biar aku yang tunjukkan arahnya! Ayo Rinto-kun!" ucap Rin sambil menggandeng tangan Rinto.

Rinto yang masih blushing, pasrah dengn tarikan tangan Rin. Sedangkan Lenka hanya bisa tertawa kecil mengikuti mereka.

* * *

Di ruang yang Rinto dkk tuju, seorang pemuda dengan diikat _ponytail_ sibuk mondar mandir didepan pintu.

"Sudahlah Len, sebentar lagi Rin akan segera kembali." Ucap perempuan berambut _teal_ dan diikat _twintail_.

"Ta-tapi Miku..."

"Dasar _sister_-_complex_." Ejek perempuan berambut _pink_ panjang.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku tidak _sister_-_complex_, Luka!" balas Len sedikit emosi.

'DRAP-DRAP-DRAP'

"Ah! Itu dia! Rin! Dariman... eh? Siapa mereka?" tanya Len.

"Len! Dengar! Mereka adal... hmmpphh!"

"Yak, acara perkenalannya akan kita mulai." Ucap Mikuo sambil membungkam mulut Rin.

"Ehem... Minna-san, mereka adalah Lenka dan..."

"Rinto!" timpal Rin.

"...Kagamine. Dan dia Oto-san yang menciptakan mereka." Jelas Mikuo dengan wajah datar agak gimana gitu menatap Rin.

"Yoroshiku."

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka adalah _gender-bend _dari _duo_ jeruk dan pisang disana." Ujar Mikuo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kagamine bersaudara.

"Kagamine!" omel _duo_ buah-buahan itu. #plakk

"Ya, itu." Kata Mikuo ogah-ogahan.

"Yoroshiku, Luka-desu."sapa Luka tersenyum.

"Watashi wa Miku desu! Yoroshiku." Miku menjabat tangan mereka dengan ramah.

"Domo Yoroshiku!" mereka sangat bangga bertemu dengan para Diva secara langsung dan dekat seperti ini.

"Aku Rin! Dan dia Len! Kami Kagamine bersaudara!" sapa Rin bersemangat.

"Yoroshiku, Rinto dan... um... Lenka?" sapa Len.

"I-iya?" Lenka terbata-bata ketika namanya disebut Len.

"Nama yang manis seperti orangnya ya."

'blush'

padang bunga dihati Lenka langsung mekar seketika. Bungan merah yang bermekaran dihatinya membuat pipinya merona merah.

"A-arigatou. Namaku kan diambil dari nama Kagamine-san." Kata Lenka gugup.

"Ah, benar juga. Lagipula tidak usah memanggilku Kagamine, panggil saja Len."ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Ouch! Senyuman maut Len membuat padang bunga Lenka bermekaran 10x lipat, sepertinya hati Lenka tidak bisa menampung bunga-bunga itu. Sang penulis pun menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri saat menulis bagian dimana Len tersenyum.

"I-iya... ano... Len." Ucap Lenka menunduk malu.

Melihat lenka yang merona, tiba-tiba pipi Len menjadi merah dan ikut menunduk. Karena pada dasarnya duo Len juga seorang pemalu.

"Rinto-kun! Kamu keren sekali, bahkan lebih keren daripada yang diTV!" kata Rin.

"Di-diTV?"

"Ya! Kami melihatmu diTV waktu itu! Aku nggak kecewa punya _gender_-_bend_ yang keren dan juga nge-fans padaku! Coba semua fansku sepertimu!" ucap Rin girang. Rin baka. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai fans yang layaknya maniak seperti Rinto? Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah Rin.

"Um.." tiba-tiba Rin mendekati Oto-san yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Miku dan Luka.

"Oto-san yang membuat mereka kan?" tanya Rin.

"Yup." Jawab Oto-san singkat.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan gender-bend yang keren seperti Rinto!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku tau selera Rin-chan kok~"

"Kyaa~ Oto-san memang calon mertua yang pengertian~" ucap Rin girang.

"HAH! CALON MERTUA?" serentak semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget seketika. Semoga saja suara mereka tidak terdengar para Paparazi yang akan membuat Scandal besar dalam Vocaloid.

"Calon mertua?" ucap Lenka dan Rinto pelan.

"Yup! Rin mau sama Rinto!" ujar Rin sambil memeluk Rinto.

'bushh'

Asap keluar dari kepala Rinto. Tak diragukan lagi seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Kalian bisa bayangkan wajahnya sendiri. Apa semua ini hanya mimpi? Seandainya ini benar mimpi, Rinto tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Bahkan dia rela tetap dialam mimpinya untuk Rin.

"A-apa-apaan kamu, Rin?" ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Ukh... Len... aku kan hanya bercanda." Jawab Rin dengan cemberut.

"Hah... Kukira..." Len menghela nafas lega.

"Eh? Kenapa Len? Len cemburu ya?" goda Rin.

"U-urusai!"

"Aihh~ imutnya~"

"wa wa wa... " _Duo_ Kagamine itu pun bercanda dengan mesranya. Sementara Rinto yang kecewa, menjadi pundung di pojokan ditemani saudaranya yang setia, Lenka.

"Lenka, Rinto. Bisakah kalian menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami. Aku ingin mendengar suara kalian." Pinta Miku.

"Hai."

Lenka dan Rinto mulai menyanyi. Semuanya diam mendengarkan suara mereka, suara yang nyaman dan lembut, layaknya detergen.. #plakk

"..."

"Ok. Suara kalian sangat bagus!" ujar Miku.

"Yup, welcome to Vocaloid." Kata Luka.

"Eh? Maaf?" kata Rinto bingung.

"Kalian akan menjadi anggota Vocaloid sepertiku, baka." Ujar Mikuo.

"A-arigatou! Mohon bimbingannya." Ucap Lenka sangat senang.

"Yey! Bisa terus sama, Rinto~" ucap Rin sambil memegang tangan Rinto. Rinto jadi mematung.

"Rin! Akh... ng... Kami akan meminta master membuat single kalian." Kata Len.

Rinto dan Lenka tersenyum senang, mereka sangat senang dan bangga menjadi anggota Vocaloid.

"Wah... Selamat ya." ucap Oto-san bangga.

Tapi yang paling membuat mereka senang adalah bisa membahagiakan Oto-san mereka.

* * *

**End**

* * *

An : hehe~  
jujur diriku agak senang sama cerita kali ini...  
soalnya~ pertama kalinya bikin fanfic sampe 6000an words!  
uuee~ banzaii! QwQ/  
maaf, diriku juga narsis dikit dicerita, walau jadi anak ilang~ =w=

sedikit penjelasan PW : posisi wuenak (posisi enak)  
trus, tentang link itu.. aku hanya menyesuaikan fanficku sama gambar itu, jadi bukan aku yang gambar... Oh ya, apa masukin link ke fanfic gpp? ._.

oh, iya...  
perpindahan POVnya terlalu cepat, semoga aja ga bikin bingung.. kan udah ku warning tadi..  
kukira fanfic ini alurnya terlalu cepat ya? tiba-tiba begini, tiba-tiba begitu, ga dijelaskan secara jelas...  
endingnya juga kayaknya ga bikin puas, rasanya ada yang janggal gitu...  
gmn menurut kalian?


End file.
